Family
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Day in the life of their close knit group and family when one of their own gets injured and they take care of him. Alejandro/Duncan/Geoff pairing.


Disclaimer: Still don't own Total Drama or its associated characters much as I and every other fan wish to. I also don't own Big Time Rush, Enrique Iglesias, or Clockwork Orange.

Author's Note: First Threesome! Alejandro, Geoff, Duncan are family and lovers who care for one another and this is just a day where they care for one that gets hurt. I also slip in some other interesting tidbits as well. And actually, there is no actual physical stuff described beyond kissing and topless action, just implied. Just being silly and writing part kinky part romantic lovey-dovey things.

He felt the sunlight streaming in the window carrying its warmth and his eyelids fluttered open. Blinking after such a refreshing sleep, he lifted his head and looked both ways, grinning at the sight of the others cuddled against him on each side. Duncan was snoring lightly as his arm draped across Alejandro's chest and also lightly touched Geoff's fingers while Geoff was snuggling under the protective cover of Alejandro's arm. Alejandro couldn't help but smile at the sight of the three of them and although as Duncan liked to say, he'd rather die than admit it out loud, he loved this, loved the three of them together. Just him, Geoff, and Duncan against the world. Gently distangling himself and carefully moving Duncan's arm off to get up, he got out of bed and went down to the kitchen to start breakfast knowing full well how heavy the others slept and that they would not be awake for quite a while more.

Humming to himself as he flipped the pan, he almost let out an unmanly shriek as he felt arms go around him and almost whapped Duncan on the head with the frying pan as he struggled for a moment. Then hearing the laughter, he stopped and rolled his eyes.

"Haha, very funny. Now let me go if you want breakfast before I accidentally throw it at you." Still chuckling, Duncan let go of Alejandro and Alejandro turned around to give him a stern talking to but didn't when he saw Duncan's bare muscled chest and Duncan felt proud as he always did when Alejandro saw his body. He liked how he had such control, that one look and he got the older teen excited although they all knew who had the real power in their interesting relationship they shared. Duncan may have turned Alejandro on but he is the one who controlled the path they would all take and Duncan and Geoff were more than happy to follow. They stared at each other and then the moment was interrupted when they heard a soft stirring and then a loud curse as Geoff tumbled down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Fuck!" Geoff yowled as he gripped at his leg. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck..." Duncan and Alejandro came rushing to his side, Duncan standing nervously unsure what to do in such a scenario as this as Alejandro checked Geoff over. Alejandro gently touched Geoff's leg which caused him to bellow even more and cry harder as he wordlessly continued rocking in pain. Alejandro calmly got up although Duncan knew inside Alejandro was probably just as much a bundle of nerves as he was because they never did like to see each other hurt and when one was hurt, it was like they all were. Fortunately, Geoff by then had passed out from shock and the horrible shrieking and wailing had stopped.

"His leg is broken and quite badly from what I can tell," Alejandro said in a tone that to anyone other than them would have described as almost callous and uncaring but Duncan detected just the barest tremors of worry which was the equivalent of internal panicking in their leader and Duncan knew they could not afford him freaking out right now when Geoff needed him so Duncan roughly grabbed Alejandro and kissed him, forcing his tongue in and although shocked, Alejandro habitually responded to the challenge as he quickly wrestled Duncan's tongue down and forced him into submission as he dominated the kiss. Moaning, Duncan sadly pulled away and Alejandro smirked at him, his tongue seductively tracing his lips before his eyes widened and he remembered what had just happened. Back in control now, he started barking orders which Duncan responded to.

"I need an ice pack and bandages to restrain the bleeding. I am going to call 911." With that Alejandro marches to the phone while Duncan ran down a second pair of stairs to the basement where they had the ice cooler. Lugging it up the steps, he panted as he pushed it besides Geoff as Alejandro finished on the phone.

"Yes I would like an ambulance. My friend fell down the stairs somehow and is badly injured. My address is 8690 Freedman avenue. Do please come and hurry." With a snap, Alejandro closed his cell and rubbed his temples. Duncan reached out a hand to assist and Alejandro shook his head.

"Not right now, Geoff remember?" They looked down. "Why didn't you bind the wound?" Alejandro asked, wincing at a pained gasp subconsciously exhaled when Alejandro shifted the wounded leg. Duncan shuffled nervously.

"I didn't see any bandages in the basement," Duncan said sheepishly and Alejandro felt like wanting to bang his head against something.

"Oh for the love of-fine, I'll take care of it." In a flash Alejandro ripped off his shirt and although it definitely wasn't the time for it, Duncan couldn't help but admire the beautiful visage of those rock hard muscles and abs flexing as Alejandro fiercely ripped one of his favorite shirts and had it been for anyone else but one of his boys, he would have said 'screw you' and not bothered as he had loved that shirt. Taking some of the torn scraps, he hastily made a tight binding around Geoff's leg to keep it from shifting anymore as they waited for the ambulance to arrive which it finally did about 10 minutes later which made Alejandro even angrier as he started yelling at one of the guys 'if Geoff had been bleeding to death, he'd have been dead already' and one of the guys said "would serve him right the fag" and it took all of Duncan's and another one of the orderlies as well as a third's strength to keep Alejandro from beating the guy's face in. Of course, Alejandro did say a number of things deemed highly inappropriate that made everyone cringe and it almost turned into a brawl before Alejandro was given a shot and temporarily knocked out and the orderly who gave the homophobic comment severely reprimanded. Duncan watched them take Geoff in and stayed till they left, then sighing and with much difficulty dragged the unconscious Alejandro in. Although again not the time for it, he couldn't but help appreciate how strong and hard Alejandro's muscles were and he never got tired of it. Unsure what to do now however, Duncan sat down and realizing the breakfast Alejandro was making was still out, ate it and it was only a little cold but still fantastically delicious.

Alejandro eventually came too, blinking his eyes open. He had a sour taste in his mouth and his head hurt and if he didn't know better, he would have said he was hung over but that was absurd as he couldn't recall drinking a single drink and he rarely ever did stupid stuff like that anyways. Sobriety was where it was at and you got to learn all sorts of things about people if you were the only one sober.

"What happened?" he asked although it was a bit slurred and sounded like "whaaah haaapppnd?" Duncan turned around from where he was watching the tv and gave an uncertain guilty look.

"Geoff got hurt , some guy made mean comment, you go crazy and try to kill guy, they give you something, and you sleepy-sleep for long time." Alejandro looked at what Duncan was watching and heard that infectious Big Time Rush theme song. He never said it, but he secretly enjoyed that show and brotherly-friendly bond (and the subtle and not so subtle slash content!). It reminded him of a lot of his, Geoff's, and Duncan's relationship. They weren't half-bad singers as well. Struggling, Alejandro tried to get to his feet but nearly collapsed again had it not been for Duncan who caught him on the way down.

"Damn, that is one strong barbiturate," Alejandro muttered as Duncan helped him wobble over to the table. "Please tell me I got to at least hit the guy or something." Duncan shook his head and Alejandro frowned. "Well that sucks." Duncan nodded in agreement. There was a part of him that wanted Alejandro to hurt and pummel the guy who insulted their Geoff but unfortunately, he did not want Alejandro arrested for murder or something because there was a couple times where he lost his temper and nearly beat people to death. Alejandro may have been a good strategist and planner but he also had a shockingly short fuse and if one managed to light it, they had better run away fast as Alejandro got violent and seemingly lost control, though they were never certain if that was because Alejandro really wanted to go all the way or if he actually did lose it for a bit. Still, the police had a bit of an eye on him, even more so than on Duncan's old juvenile delinquent record which was a bit of a shock when they met for the first time. They watched Jo leaving and the boys come out in white singing their song.

"We should totally do that," Duncan murmured randomly and Alejandro tiredly looked at him.

"Do what?"

"Get those white outfits. They're kind of cool looking and it'd be pretty hot." Alejandro smirked.

"Or Clockwork Orange, my little droogie." Duncan just looked blank at that.

"What's a droogie?"

"What you got back home, little sister, to play your fuzzy warbles on? I bet you got little save pitiful, portable picnic players. Come with uncle and hear all proper. Hear angel trumpets and devil trombones. You are invited!" Alejandro grinned, winking as he made vague random gestures.

"I…think you need to get to bed. You're making no bloody sense." Duncan muttered as he helped Alejandro up the stairs as he did not want Alejandro to join Geoff in the hospital. Alejandro giggled a bit, his eyes turning to look at Duncan.

"You're so pretty, did you know I think you're pretty? I just want to feel your hair," Alejandro rambled as he slipped a hand out of Duncan's hold and started petting his hair. "Oh so nice and soft and I want to touch you my pet, can I touch you?" Ordinarily Duncan would be thrilled but this was creeping him out. No wonder Alejandro never liked drinking or getting drunk. He was a bit funky and touchy and…oh crud, that felt good. Duncan moaned as Alejandro's hands fumbled against his pants.

"N-not right now," Duncan said pushing Alejandro off who fell to the ground and pouted.

"Me wanna play with."

"We need Geoff." Alejandro blinked, looking around then growled as he remembered what happened, something which somehow slipped his mind although his mind was a bit woozy and thoughts didn't seem to stay in place for very long but that one finally anchored. Alejandro struggled to get up then fell, his legs giving out and slammed his head against the floor. When Duncan reached down, he saw Alejandro was unconscious and he sighed. This was going to be a bloody pain as he couldn't lift Alejandro very well when he's all deadweight. Struggling a few times, he gives up and settles just for dragging him to their room. When he got there, he carefully propped Alejandro up, tucked him into bed, then curled up right next to him, his thoughts turning to Geoff. Hopefully he was going to be alright and he'd be back soon.

When Alejandro woke again, his head ached and he wasn't entirely sure where he was. Feeling the warmth against him, he looked over to see Duncan curled up next to him seeking affection even in his sleep. With a grin, Alejandro pet Duncan's hair and looked around for their other member and was shocked to find nothing. It took a few seconds of sheer panic before he finally began to remember what it was that happened. That didn't end his worry but it allowed him to focus and plan as he always did for them in their close knit group. Alejandro was the leader and planner, Geoff was the fun, and Duncan was the normal fists as well as affection. Of course, Alejandro would often get himself involved if he thought it needed his personal attention and given a choice many people chose to deal with Duncan rather than facing his wrath. Despite what many people thought, Duncan was a gentle soul and amazingly affectionate and cuddly, especially in bed. Of course, Duncan let many people think that and thought of himself as bad-ass awesome which was always fun to see him blush when they reminded him of just how touchy and affectionate he was, all in good spirit of course. Had it been anyone else but them, he'd have tried to give them a beat down but with them he was about as harmless as a teddy. Actually, it was a very good thing people didn't know as Alejandro and Geoff did not relish the thought of fighting others off their Duncan which always made Duncan happy to hear and lead to some awesome pleasure sex.

"Hey, wake up sleepy," Alejandro said, nudging Duncan's side. He just moaned in response and cuddled closer which almost convinced Alejandro to decide to stay in bed before he again remembered Geoff needed them. "Come on, up you lazy sack, our boy needs us," Alejandro said poking harder. Duncan grunted in his sleep and Alejandro rolled his eyes before using one of his favorite methods of waking someone up. Leaning down, he opened Duncan's mouth and stuck his tongue in and chomped harshly down on his lips as they played tonsil hockey as Duncan started to come to. This wasn't always a foolproof method and once Duncan had almost sleep fucked them, however that could have been possible considering he had again been asleep, but it was working now as Duncan came awake.

"Hi," Alejandro said as he pulled his mouth away leaving Duncan all cute and breathless. "Sorry but that's all for now. We need to go check up on Geoff and keep him company." Duncan's eyes grew worried as he instantly sprang out of bed.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" he said as he hurriedly put on something that hadn't been slept in. Alejandro wished Geoff was there as he rolled his eyes because Geoff would have loved seeing this. Stretching, he got out of bed and other than feeling a tiny bit weak and thirsty he felt fine and that whatever it was he had been injected with was out of his system. He couldn't remember much but he did remember saying some kinky stuff, without Geoff. Thank goodness that experience was over as it would not have helped acting like an idiot in front of Geoff and saying something stupid while he was in pain.

The car ride to the hospital was tense as Duncan thrummed worriedly in his seat which made Alejandro tense and snappish as he barked at Duncan to calm the hell down which Duncan responded with a hurt look, sitting in silence for a few moments, before subconsciously starting to twist and move around again. Other than that, it was in silence and Alejandro thanked god when the ride was over and they got there and Duncan jumped like a rocket out of his seat and went running in. Alejandro followed at a more sedate pace and was already talking with the secretary attendant by the time Duncan realized he had no idea where Geoff's room even was and came slinking back. Winking roguishly, Alejandro left the blonde desk lady who had been nice and helpful as she giggled as they left and Duncan rolled his eyes.

"You just have to hit on everyone don't you," he said, a bit miffed and Alejandro slung his arm around Duncan.

"Amigo, it's never good to be rude and every now and then complimenting someone and brightening up their day is a good thing. Besides, you should know by now who my favorites are and that I will never leave you two on your own. You guys need me too much and I need you." Duncan relaxed against him. He did know that, sometimes he just got uncomfortable and had to hear it a few more times, especially with Alejandro's habits of almost and overt flirting with others. When he flirted with girls was the worst however since who knows if Alejandro changed his mind and settled for something more soft and dainty and worse have cute babies with? Because they would be cute if Alejandro was the father but where would that leave him and Geoff? This wasn't something they generally talked about and although Duncan was ambivalent at such a notion, he wasn't certain how Alejandro thought on the idea. But for now he was just relieved Alejandro was not seeking others to replace them with. Stepping into the elevator, Alejandro pushed 4 as Duncan almost started twitching again as he so often did when he was anxious but they finally got there and went to room 417 and he went rushing in with Alejandro close behind.

"Geoff!" Duncan cried out and Geoff looked up from the book he had been reading from before they came in.

"Guys!" he exclaimed and Duncan pretty much leapt at Geoff with a big smothering hug and Alejandro joined them, wrapping his arms around both. Duncan started sniffling wiping tears from his eyes.

"I….I was just so worried, I'm glad you're okay!" he said tears glistening.

"It's just a broken leg, I'm not dying," Geoff replied, almost losing air as Duncan started squeezing real hard but was quite touched by the gesture. Alejandro noticed and pulled Duncan off.

"Duncan, calm down before he really does die." Taking a look, Duncan flushed and let go and Geoff took in a big gasp of air.

"Thanks, I needed that. Yeah, it's just a broken leg and not as serious as we thought. Quite a clean break and none of that nasty poking out of the skin business. Doctor says I can go today once they give me my crutches and cast. It's expected to heal in about 6 weeks or there about and of course warnings to avoid as much extraneous walking and putting weight on it as possible and so on." Duncan looked green at the mention of bones sticking out of the skin which would have been pretty cool but not on Geoff and Alejandro honestly felt much the same at that image. But at least it was going to be alright, after all that caterwauling Geoff did, he thought there had been something wrong. Then again, Geoff had a surprisingly low pain tolerance and often had them kiss his booboos to make him feel better so…

"Well glad to hear it. Duncan has been worried sick about you, as have I. Do you know what one of the EMTs said about you?" Geoff looked puzzled.

"No, what did they say?"

"You deserved what happened to you because you were gay." Alejandro looked angry and Geoff winced as he knew as well as everyone how Alejandro felt about people insulting him or his boys. It was sweet, but embarrassing how Alejandro thought he had to intervene everytime someone made a rude insult against them, like they couldn't handle themselves. Still, it was romantic and hot and….

"Did you hit him?" Geoff asked, hoping the answer was yes. Such a person would have deserved it and it was hot how his bull fought for their honor.

"No, I wasn't allowed to. Duncan and two other guys stopped me and then I was injected with something that made me act a little wacky for a bit after knocking me out."

"Like real wacky," Duncan said grinning as he spread his arms wide. "Although most of it was weird, garbled, and made no sense whatsoever. Though he did pet my hair and try to do me." Geoff laughed at the red face Alejandro exhibited as he blushed.

"Really?" Geoff said, feeling aroused. He loved it when Bull and Fox were playing, although it definitely was better when he got to play as well. Still, hearing and watching it were a close second, he thought as he subtly shifted. Duncan and Alejandro both noticed and grinned at him, knowing him far too well.

"Yeah, but we missed you. And quite frankly, Alejandro would have been incapable at the time anyhow considering only a few minutes later he passed out. Still, he did try to give me a blowjob."

"Which you would have loved," Alejandro said as he kissed up Duncan's neck, giving a big show of it to Geoff who was excited as he watched his mates.

"Hmm, possibly. Even drugged you probably would have rocked it." Duncan said breathily.

"Yeah baby, I would have rocked your world." Geoff was so busy focusing on them and they on each other that they didn't notice when the door opened and the doctor treating Geoff come in, looking at his clipboard and planned notes.

"Okay Geoff, you're good to go anytime once I-oh!" The doctor's embarrassed gasp was so loud that all three turned to look at him wondering when he had gotten there. "I, uh, see you are all, um, busy so I guess this could wait for a later time if you want to continue…" Geoff reached over the bed.

"Nah doc, I just want to get the cast on and out of here." The doctor looked around at the three guys and swallowed nervously. He didn't like the look of the Mohawk punk or the big one with the bull necklace. Especially the latter as he could sense the chilled tension emanating from him as he watched the doctor come up to Geoff and put on the cast as quickly as he could.

"G-good to go. If there's any problems just call," he said nervously as he stepped away from Geoff after getting it on. The punk looking kid smiled and the other one relaxed and he felt a big sigh of relief. That was weird. Usually he didn't react like that to people. Heck, he treated on occasion treated criminals, some of whom gave him personal disgust that he set aside as he did his duty as a doctor treating them, but never had he been so terrified. Those eyes…he looked over and the guy lifted a smile that looked more like a leer and he shuddered again. Oh well, least his shift was over now and he could go home for a bit of relaxation before the next one and he wouldn't have to look at that guy again. Shaking his head, he edged past them in what he hoped looked normal but as soon as he was outside, he pretty much ran to the elevator, almost expecting to be followed by the guy. He even checked and looked around and he wasn't. Letting out a sigh of relief, the doctor got in the elevator and pushed the down button to where he could get away.

"Looked like he was scared of you Alejandro," remarked Duncan casually once the doctor left. "I never understand how you can intimidate people so well." Alejandro shrugged as he checked Geoff over. He had no idea either how he scared most people without lifting a finger but it was really helpful and cut down on the times he needed to make threats or beat someone. It was almost disappointing but only because he liked beating something as much as the next dude but he generally left that to Duncan unless it was felt Duncan couldn't handle it or was an insult hurled by an idiot within Alejandro's earshot. Geoff looked admiringly down at his cast as Duncan was looking at what Geoff was reading before getting bored once he realized it was educational and not something cooler. Throwing the book down, Duncan bounced a little.

"Okay, let's go," and Alejandro had no argument against that and Geoff was happy to leave as soon as possible and so they made their way to the elevator, Alejandro and Duncan both supporting Geoff despite the fact that he had crutches.

"Okay, you guys don't have to do this," Geoff started and then shut up once he received the 'what you smoking, course we do fool' look and they got on the elevator, rode down, and went out to the car in silence. Once they got in the car though, that changed as Alejandro turned on the cd player and they all sang along to one of their favorite songs.

The City is ours [2x]

Rollin past Graffiti Walls

Billboards Lighting up the Block

Everyone of us on a Mission(Oh Yeah)

Got a Whole Crew by My Side

Cars Beep Beep When They Pass us by

Be Ready to Get Down to Business(mmm hmmm)

We Go Up Open the Door

All the Girls Scream

''There They Are''

It's packed from Wall to Wall

And Everybody is Calling

Here We Come

It's Almost Time

Feel the Rush

Now Hit the Lights

We gonna get it all Started

Because the Night is Young

The Line is out the Door

Today was Crazy but,

Tonight the City is Ours

Live it Up

Until the Morning Comes

Today was Crazy but Tonight,

The City is Ouuuurs [2x]

My my look how we roll

Was it only a month ago

Everybody said we were Dreaming(oh ooooh)

Now we're here like

''Yeah we told you''

Still far but were

That much closer

And there ain't no way that

Were Leaving(oh noooo)

We pull up

Open the Door

All the Girls Scream

''There They Are''

It's packed from Wall to Wall

And Everybody is Calling

Here We Come

It's Almost Time

Feel the Rush

Now Hit the Lights

We gonna get it all Started

(get it started)

Because the Night is Young

The Line is out the Door

Today was Crazy but,

Tonight the City is Ours

Live it Up

Until the Morning Comes

Today was Crazy but Tonight,

The City is Ouuuurs [2x]

We gotta believe

It's Destiny calling

So night after night

We'll Rock the Whole

Place Out

As hard as it seems

I know if we want it

Then it's gonna

Happen somehow

Because the Night is Young

The Line is out the Door

Today was Crazy but,

Tonight the City is Ours

Live it Up

Until the Morning Comes

Today was Crazy but Tonight

Because the Night is Young

The Line is out the Door

Today was Crazy but,

Tonight the City is Ours

Live it Up

Until the Morning Comes

Today was Crazy but Tonight,

The City is Ouuuurs [4x]

The City is Ours

They sang that and a few other songs on the way back at the top of their lungs and had a great time of it. They sounded awesome together in Geoff's opinion. He especially liked Alejandro's rendition of Enrique Iglesias's 'I Like It'. Geoff and Duncan both liked it. A lot and Alejandro knew it as he grinned wickedly at them. When they finally got back, Alejandro and Duncan helped Geoff out despite his protestations against that, and helped him up the stairs to their room. Then they looked at each other.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Geoff and Alejandro and Duncan shared another look.

"Well, we were thinking of a fun game bear," Duncan drawled as he reached over and started undoing Geoff's button up shirt.

"One that doesn't require too much leg movement, given its state," Alejandro added as he moved behind Alejandro and started massaging Geoff's shoulders while Duncan finished. Duncan looked up grinning as he finished unbuttoning and traces a finger down Geoff's chest and Geoff shivered in anticipation.

"Never get tired of that," Duncan said as he started trailing his tongue down what felt like trails of fire. Alejandro just massaged harder watching Duncan. Duncan's eyes seemed to change as he touched the zipper of Geoff's pants.

"Should I? Should I Bear?" he asked, his voice hopeful as he thumbed.

"Go ahead Fox," Geoff said then moaned as Alejandro worked out a particularly nasty kink Geoff hadn't even known he had. Duncan accepted the invitation eagerly as he unzipped it and tugging a bit, yanks it off.

"Want some fun Bull?" Duncan asked Alejandro who was watching with a pleased smile on his face at his loves.

"No, go ahead Fox. Right now I feel just like watching." Duncan smiled and then nuzzled against Geoff.

"I love you," Duncan said as he rubbed his teeth and nipped on Geoff's skin and one hand played with down below. Alejandro rubbed himself against Geoff as well just to remind that he was there as well.

"I love you," Alejandro said from behind him and Geoff smiled hazily as Duncan continued working him over in kisses.

"Love you guys too…" Geoff groaned as Duncan started sucking on his neck and it was getting hotter and hotter that Alejandro stopped massaging and had to feel himself watching them. Duncan looked over and smirked.

"You can join in anytime," he said knowingly and although Alejandro often could manage to restrain himself and be patient, now was not one of those times as he joined Duncan in showing their Geoffie Bear their affection and how worried they were when he got hurt. Alejandro reached over and pulled off Duncan's shirt and Duncan allowed him to take it off while Geoff moved under their arms to get Alejandro's. Finally when they were all ready, they continued.

"Mmm, taste so good" Alejandro groaned as he sucked on Geoff on one side as Duncan did the other. "So worried, so very worried when you got hurt." Duncan nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Really worried, we don't like our family in pain." Geoff hissed in pleasure and Duncan amended himself. "Except the good kind of course."

"Well," Geoff grunted as he nearly lost his mind for a second. "Good thing I'm a masochist for you guys." They all laughed at that as they continued to show just how much they loved one another and their family for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
